The present invention relates to an apparatus for loading articles onto a conveyor. The invention has particular application for use in the automatic sorting or processing of articles using a vision recognition system and the invention is herein described in that context. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention has broader application and is not limited to this particular use.
It is known to use mechanical conveying means in conjunction with an automated vision recognition system for the purpose of processing articles. For example, such systems are used for quality assurance. The automatic vision system usually operates by taking an image of an article and comparing the image against information stored on the memory, thus allowing the system to identify the article and to ensure that it conforms with a pre-recorded standard.
Another example where such systems may be used is described in the applicant's co-pending Australian patent application PN6579 for the sorting of articles into batches such that the batched articles are the same or have some unifying characteristic. Such a system can be advantageously used in the sorting of articles for recycling. In such a system, the image of the article is compared against information stored in the memory so as to be characterised into one of a particular group. The article is then moved under operation of the conveyor to be deposited in a collection area associated with that group.
Where vision recognition systems are used, it is generally necessary for the article to be carefully aligned for the purposes of comparing the image of the article with a pre-recorded standard. This is particularly so if there are relatively small differences between the respective articles being sorted. When articles are processed on a conveyor system it is often difficult to deposit the articles onto the conveyor in a predetermined orientation in a manner such that they will be accurately aligned for the purposes of visual recognition. It is of course possible to provide shaped holders for each conveyed article but this is expensive, and often not practical when there are a large number of articles to be sorted or the articles are to be sorted into a relatively large number of groups. In many cases, it is difficult to accurately align the article on the conveyor without stopping the conveyor and manipulating the article at an alignment station from which it can thereafter be conveyed to a vision recognition system. This practice has the disadvantage of being labour intensive and therefore costly. Furthermore, it is desirable that the automated mechanism move continuously if it is to maximize the processing rate. In addition, in any system where the conveying mechanism is required to stop and start, there is a greater likelihood of malfunction due to jamming or the like.